50 Shots of FMA
by Gracie Facie
Summary: A series of one shots based on a list of spark words. Multiple pairings, alot of RoyXEd and HavocXHawkeye mostly. The first story sucks, please ignore it. The others are much better.
1. Challenge List

For those of you who read my stories, you may have noticed I have a 50-shot thing going for Yu Yu Hakusho. I thought it would be to do the 50-shot Challenge for FMA as well, so here we go!

PS Feel free to use the template I'm providing below to start your own 50-shot, for any subject (Doesn't have to be FMA or YYH)

* * *

50-shot challenge

(ok, so not much of a challenge because I don't want to put a word limit on it. You can if you want to.)

Basically, each one-shot has to be centered around the spark-word(s) in this list.

1. Ice Cream

2. Face

3. Chocolate

4. Roses

5. Music

6. Spring

7. Post-its

8. Mouse

9. Phone

10. Fire

11. Speakers

12. Cheesecake

13. Flowers

14. Performance

15. Marker

16. Fight

17. Lesson

18. Queen

19. Wonderland

20. Anger

21. Crazy

22. Aardvark

23. Paper

24. Love Notes

25. Siblings

26. Adultery

27. Flirting

28. Superstition

29. Wish

30. Deadline

31. School

32. Intelligence

33. Fear

34. Plate

35. Will

36. Owner

37. Time

38. Dream

39. Horror Movies

40. Addiction

41. Adoption

42. Accident

43. Painting

44. Opening Night

45. Automobile

46. Waiting

47. Traffic

48. Ice

49. Art

50. The End


	2. Ice Cream

First one, let's go!

* * *

**1. Ice Cream**

Roy unlocked the door to his house with a yawn. He knew Riza wouldn't be awake still - - he'd been at work awfully late finishing paperwork.

His stomach growled. He realized with a sigh that he hadn't eaten, and knew that Black Hayate would've been the recipient of any leftovers from dinner. And so, he trudged into the kitchen to attempt to cook something.

He opened the cupboards. Nothing.

He opened the fridge. Nothing.

Finally, he remembered they had some frozen fishsticks in the freezer. Sure, they were disgusting, but they were better than nothing.

And so, he opened the freezer. And that's when he saw it - - an ice cream sundae.

It was sitting in the freezer, complete with banana and fudge and caramel. There was a note attached.

_A sweet thing for my sweetie._

_Remember to eat next time._

_Love, Riza_

He smiled and took it from it's place in the freezer. He ate it, then headed into the bedroom.

He crawled in next to Riza and put his arm around her, kissing her on the shoulder.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied sleepily. And they slept until morning.

* * *

Okay, not the greatest, but it was good. :D


	3. Face

Ew, I hate this one. It's so hard to think of one for it.

* * *

**2. Face**

She sat on the same bench every day, at the same time as Ed sat by the fountain. She had a large notepad of some kind with her, and was always looking up at him. She never said anything to him, she just stared for a little bit and then scribbled something. She was little, with long brown hair swept up into a ponytail most days. He'd often asked other military personnell who she was, but nobody could ever tell him. It was as if she was only there when he was.

And it was starting to annoy him.

He would be waiting by the fountain for Al, and there she was. With her notepad, like some kind of freaky, tiny spy. Not in a stalkerish way, she never followed him when he left. She was just always there.

Al told him to forget about it, it wasn't a big deal. He said she might just be a fan of the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist. But if tht was true, why didn't she just come talk to him?

"Maybe she's shy," Al would say. "Maybe she's nervous."

"Yeah," Ed snorted. "Or maybe she's just a freaky stalker spy chick. How about that?"

It was usually at that point that Al would call him immature, and walk away.

But today, Ed was done. He was done with this girl. He wasn't going to let this go on any longer - - today, he would confront her.

He caught her when she wasn't paying attention. She was scribbling in her notepad thing when he marched up to her.

"Hey, you! With the notepad!" She jumped slightly and hugged the notepad to her chest as he stopped in front of her. "What's your problem, anyway? You sit here every day and stare at me like I'm some kind of lab rat, but you never say anything!"

She didn't answer, only looked very intimidated.

"What, so you can't talk? You think you can just - - "

"Okay, okay!" She squeaked, and he stopped. She put the notepad back on her lap and looked down at it, her face red with embarassment. She looked like she was going to say something else, but instead she just threw the notepad down and ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ed sighed and picked up the notepad. "What was her...Problem..." He stopped when he saw what was in the notepad - - it was a picture of him by the fountain, the same one on every page. The only difference was in the faces - - some were half-finshed, others crossed out.

He looked to where she'd run off to, only to see her standing by the fountain, fists clenched at her side. She looked up at him.

"I couldn't ever get your face right!" She shouted over to him. "I had to keep coming back!" She looked down again, and bowed. "I'm sorry!"

Ed smiled and walked over to her. "Don't be."

* * *

Alright, that one was decent despite the spark word. I did it! :D


	4. Chocolate

Mmmmmm...Chocolate... Yaoi Warning!

* * *

**3. Chocolate**

Ed walked into Mustang's office as the sun began to set. He raised an eyebrow at the Colonel, who sat at his desk doing paperwork.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel? I would've thought for sure you'd be out on a date, tonight of all nights." He said, and collapsed on one of the couches.

"Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean I can take off and leave my paperwork behind." Mustang replied without looking up.

Ed stretched out on the couch, yawning. "So what'd you want me for, anyway?"

Mustang put his pen down and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Then he stood up and walked over to where Ed was lying on the couch.

"I have something for you, is all," He said, sitting down on the couch at Ed's feet. He tosed a box at him, and Ed caught it. As he opened it, Mustang continued: "I figured that if you showed up, that meant you didn't have a date either, and so I got you these."

"Chocolate? Great, I love chocolate." Ed said, sitting up. He tossed one to the Colonel, who caught it and ate it, and ate one himself.

All was quiet as they sat in the dark office, eating the box of chocolates.

"Colonel?" Ed asked after a while.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is this all you wanted me for, to give me chocolate?" Ed asked, feeling his face get hot as he blushed. He looked up at the Colonel, who smiled.

"Of course not," he replied. He leaned in and kissed Ed lightly on the lips, tugging at the boy's hairtie so that his golden hair fell freely around his shoulders.

"G-good," Ed squeaked, and kissed him again. _The Colonel tastes like chocolate_, he thought.

* * *

I'm not much for Yaoi pairings, but honestly, Ed X Roy is the CUTEST THING EVER!


	5. Roses

I got the idea for this one while drooling over adorable RoyXEd pics. Now, honestly, I'm not that into yaoi - - but I cannot possibly resist that cuteness!

...I may actually be obsessed...

* * *

**4. Roses**

Roy looked at the clock and sighed. He was definately in deep shit when he got home tonight.

But he couldn't help it. Hawkeye had loaded him with paperwork just as he had been getting ready to leave, and demanded it be finished today - - mostly because he'd been putting it off for weeks. So here he was, filling out the papers, knowing date night was ruined and knowing he was in big trouble.

Why did it have to be today? Why on their anniversary? If only Hawkeye would understand the crap he was going to get when he got home, maybe then she would ease up on him.

"Hey, Jean," he called as Havoc walked by the door. He stopped and poked his head into the room, cigarette dangling like a marionette puppet.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Roy, whattaya need?" Jean asked, leaning against the door frame.

"It's my anniversary, but I'm stuck here. Can you go get me a bouquet of roses so I won't get killed when I get home?" Roy said, turning back to his papers.

"Sure thing, Boss." Jean said with a mock-salute. "Say, you've been seeing this chick for a year, right?"

"That is generally what 'anniversary' means, yes."

Jean raised an eyebrow at him. "Then how come you've never introduced her to us? We've all been wondering about her."

"Well, that's because I, unlike you, tend to keep my work and my private life seperate, thank you. You'll meet eventually. Now..." He looked up at him. "The roses?"

"Yes, sir," Havoc said with a sigh.

* * *

Roy stepped out of the rain and into the shelter of his porch, fiddling around for his house key. He put it in the lock and turned it, opening the door as quietly as possible - - it was almost midnight, after all.

He grasped the bouquet tightly, closed his eyes, and braced himself, ready for an all-out attack.

All he heard was music, soft music, coming from the bedroom. He cautiously stepped inside and closed the door, noticing the trail of rose petals leading to the source of the music. He followed the trail on tiptoe, cracking open the bedroom door silently and stepping inside.

The petals were everywhere, all around the bed and on it, surrounding the little blonde beauty, who was sleeping soundly on top of the covers, wearing nothing but underwear.

Roy smiled. He walked over to the bed and kneeled by his lover's head, whispering:

"Sorry to make you wait."

He saw those golden eyes open slowly, and was met with a smile.

"You dumbass, Colonel."

"What was that, pipsqueak?" Roy asked, cupping his ear and feigning deafness. "I couldn't hear you because you're so tiny."

"HEY, WHO YOU CALLING - - " He shreiked, sitting straight up really fast, and then stopped himself. He smiled. "Forget it. Not tonight."

"Already forgotten," Roy murmured, and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Good..."

"Oh, I almost forgot:" Roy said, pulling out the bouquet of roses.

"Roses? What am I, a girl?" he said, but took them anyway, smiling and blushing like a teenage girl. They kissed again, and Roy was in the bed, on top of him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and said:

"Happy Anniversary...Edward."

* * *

Jeez, two RoyXEd in a row? I must be obsessed...

I-it's like crack, okay?


	6. Music

I just burped.

There's a nice mental image for ya :D

* * *

**5. Music**

Roy slammed his glass back down on the table with a small hiccup. He was drinking with his subordinates - - all except for Hawkeye, who had left a while ago to go take care of Black Hayate. Him and Havoc had been drunk off their asses for the past two hours, making it hard for the rest to handle them. Falman was slightly buzzed, and Breda had passed out after the second drink. Fuery wasn't drinknig, just sitting meekly at the end of the table, trying to stay out of their way.

"An' ya know what else bugs me?" Roy yelled, causing Fuery to flinch involuntarily. "That damned Fullmetal brat. He comes waltzin' into my office like he..._hic_...like he owns the damn place and then he...he..." Roy paused, then turned to Havoc. "What was I talking about?"

"Man, 'ell if I know," Jean responded, twirling his finger in the air. He turned to Fuery. "Hey, pretty lady, what brings you here?"

Fuery scooted away from Havoc a little as Roy collected his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah..." he began. "That's right, the pipsqueak. He comes in like he owns the damn place and then he...he talks to me like I'M below HIM! I'll be damned if I'll let a Major talk to me like that EVER. AGAIN." He pounded his glass on the table to emphasize his point, which the bartender took to mean he wanted a refill.

"Come on, why don't you come home with me tonight?" Havoc continued to hit on Fuery, hiccupping through his words. "We can..._hic_...have some fun."

"I think you've both had too much," Fuery finally said, to which Falman agreed.

"Nonsense," Havoc said. "We're totally fine, totally..."He trailed off and looked away. suddenly, he became very excited and drunkenly hit Mustang on the shoulder a few times.

"What, whaddya want?"

Havoc pointed. "They have kar...carry...car..."

"Karaoke?" Fuery helped.

"YES! THAT! WHAT HE SAID!" Havoc shrieked with glee.

"Well, then," Roy said, getting up in a serious manner. "WE MUST SING."

And so they ran over to the mic, where a girl was just finishing up her song. When she was done, the Colonel took the microphone and announced to the audience:

"Hello, citizens! I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my good friend and subordinate who's not nearly as pretty as me - - "

"Heeeeeeeey..."

"Jean Havoc!" The audience clapped half-heartedly. Roy got a dangerous glint in his eye and went for even higher energy: "We are going to sing a song! For you!"

"That we are, Colonel!" Jean helped, hiccuping again. "And what are we going to sing?"

They stopped, then quickly turned around and huddled together, obviously choosing a song. After a few minutes, they turned around again.

"I'm going to sing a song!" The Colonel announced. "About my best friend in the whole wide world, Jean Havoc!"

"Oh, God..." Fuery muttered, covering his eyes. "I can't watch this."

"Hit it!" Havoc shouted, and the music started playing. Eberyone realized what song it was right away, and the mood of the bar grew dark and disturbed as they sang...

"_It's guuuuuuuuuuuuy love! That's aaaaaaaaaaaalll it is!" _Havoc belted.

"_It's guuuuuuuuuuuuuy love, he's miiiiiiiiiiiine, I'm his!" _The colonel joined in.

_"There's nothing gay about it, in our eeeeeeeeeeeyeeeeeeeees!_

_You ask me 'bout this thing we shaaaaaaaaare, and he tenderly replies..._

_It's guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy love, between...two...guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!"_

* * *

Sad this is, I can see them doing this. I know, it's weird. Maybe I'll draw it someday.

**Please review! I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS!**


	7. Spring

I've been on the computer all day... - -twitches- -

* * *

**6. Spring**

It was far too hot for a night in Spring.

Riza Hawkeye sat at Mustnag's desk with the window open behind her, finishing some paperwork that the colonel had been too lazy to finish himself. It was late, and nobody else was around, so she had stripped out of her military jacket and black turtleneck, leaving her in her black undershirt. It was way too hot to sit around and do paperwork. But, she had to finish it, and had even designated Fuery to watch Black Hayate for her.

She looked from the finished pile to the much bigger to-do pile with a sigh. Maybe this was why Roy never did paperwork.

She had just pulled one off the top of the pile when she heard something coming from outside. She froze. There it was again. She quietly scooched the chair back, drawing her guns as she got up and walked cautiously to the door. She heard it again, and it sounded like a man running into something.

She threw open the door, pointing her guns into the face of the offender.

Jean Havoc stood at the other end of her guns, his trademark cigareete dangling from his lips and his face drained of color as he looked down the barrels. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Hawkeye...what's, uh...what's going on?"

Riza put the guns back into their holsters. "You startled me, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here this late."

"Well, that makes two of us." Riza turned around and walked back into the office, Jean following close behind.

"What _are_ you doing here, anyway?" he asked as she sat at the desk.

"Cleaning up after the colonel, as usual," she replied, pulling some papers out to work on. She eyed him, her amber eyes curious. "And you, Lieutenant?"

"Well," he began, sitting down on one of the couches. "I had a date tonight, but I realized I wasn't even attracted to her about four minutes in. So we parted ways. I didn't feel like going home, so I thought I'd come get some of _my_ paperwork done." He glanced through the open door, out to his work area. "But, when I got here, I realized I'd already done it all so that I could leave early for the date. Then, I ran into you."

Riza didn't say anything for a minute, just returned to her, no, the _colonel's_, paperwork. After a few minutes of silence, Jean spoke again.

"That damn Roy, he never does his work." he muttered. "We work our asses off out there and he sits in here with that smug smile and does nothing."

"It's so annoying, isn't it?" Riza sympathized. She was so engrossed in the paperwork that she didn't notice Jean walking over to the desk. She did notice when he put his hands on the desk, and she looked up.

His face was only inches from hers, his cigarette discarded somewhere. When he spoke, she surprisingly didn't smell the smoke on his breath.

"Aren't you tired of cleaning up after him?" Jean asked her, his breath a sweet mint smell, a welcome cool breeze on this shockingly hot spring night.

Riza blinked. She _was_ tired of it. It was a chore for her, to have to stay behind and fix whatever the colonel had left for her. She had a dog at home, she couldn't keep doing this.

She locked eyes with Jean Havoc, who was smiling as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, I am..." She felt her face get hot, knew that she was blushing. It was much to hot to be this close to someone, but for some reason, she didn't care.

"Take a night for yourself, Riza," Jean said, and she felt her heart skip a beat as he said her first name. She had never really gotten to know him before, never spent this much time alone with him. At the moment, her body was screaming _'Why the heck NOT?_'.

Before she could stop him, Jean leaned over and planted a kiss softly on her lips, to which her body responded before her brain. It had been a long time since she'd kissed anyone, since she first joined the military. The military had always come first...

When Jean pulled away, she followed him slightly, not wanting the kiss to end. He chuckled at her eagerness, and she blushed. He walked around to her side of the desk and she stood up to meet him.

This time _she_ kissed _him_. She wound her hands around his neck, pulling herself to him. She felt his hand go up and undo her clip, letting her blonde hair tumble down over her back and shoulders. Then his hands were respectfully on her waist, not travelling or wandering.

When air became a problem, they pulled away. Jean looked her in the eye.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said. And then, with a mischeivious smirk: "What Mustang doesn't know, won't hurt him."

And with that, they fell on one of the couches, passionately embracing and kissing.

Yes. This night was far too hot for Spring.

And she liked it.

* * *

Ooooohhhhh

LOL

I'm a RoyAi fan, but I really like JeanXRiza for when I'm thinking RoyXEd, which is, like, always.

**Please review!**


	8. Post Its

_**Okay, so I'm not sure how this one's gonna go down. I mean, post-its? What a weird spark word.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**7. Post-Its**

Roy was bored.

Completely and utterly bored.

The paperwork in front of him was of no interest whatsoever to him.

But he did it anyway, having been threatened by Haweye that he wasn't leaving until it was finished. He sighed. He was leaving Ed alone for dinner, again. The sudden influx of paperwork was due to yearly recruitment, and had kept the man in his office from morning until night. By the time he got home most nights, Ed was already fast asleep. One night, Roy had even found him on the couch with a book, having tried to wait up for him.

Ed had his own work to do these days, working in Lab Four for further research, and thus either of them had time for Ed to visit the office. They'd barely even spoken in the past week, hadn't been...well, intimate...in a while. Roy was developing headaches from the stress, wishing for a break so he could go home early one night, surprise Ed with flowers, and literally sweep his little blonde lover off his feet.

Quite frankly, Roy was done.

Done with paperwork, done with this office, done with...

Done with what? The money? Roy sighed. He knew that there were no other career choices for him. A grown man, thirty-six years old, whose only skills were doing paperwork (poorly) and blowing shit up? No, he'd have to stay in the military. Besides, he really _did_ want to be fuhrer...

As Roy moved a piece of paper, he noticed something bright sticking to his table. Upon further inspection, he identified it as a post-it note.

It said, _Take your lunch break now._

He blinked. Well, if that's what the post-it wanted, that's what the post-it got. He got up and walked out of his office without further ado.

"I'm taking my lunch break now," he informed Hawkeye.

"Yes, of course. Wait! I have something for you." She handed him another highlighter-bright post-it note. "I found it on my desk this morning, with another post-it attached that said to give it to you when you went on your lunch break."

He nodded as he read the words: _Go to the fountain in Central Square._

Curious, he went. There, he found another note, telling him to go to the bar down the street, where he found yet another one, telling him to go to a certain hotel. As he walked through the doors of the hotel, he looked utterly confused, and began looking for other post-its. An employee noticed him, and walked over.

"Colonel Mustang?" The employee asked. When Mustang nodded, he smiled. "Great! Your room is ready, follow me!"

Mustang, completely lost now, faithfully followed the young man up a flight of stairs and down the hall, until they stopped in front of a door. The man unlocked the door, told him to enjoy his stay, and walked away.

Cautiously, Roy took a step in. He heard a rustling noise when he stepped in, and looked down. Surprised, he realized there was a trail of post-its, all with an arrow pointing to the next one. He closed the door behind him and walked into the hotel room cautiously. The post-its ended at the bed.

He looked up and smiled, seeing the gorgeous blonde that was waiting for him on the bed.

"Well, hey there, Stranger." Ed teased. The boy was dressed in a flowy white button-up shirt, one of Roy's.

Roy was upon him in a flash, and they were on the bed, locked at the lips. Finally, Roy pulled away.

"What about the lab?" He asked as the little alchemist unbuttoned his military jacket.

"Took the day off," Ed replied, leaning up and kissing him again, and again, Roy pulled away.

"And my paperwork?" Ed sighed and pouted that the kiss had ended so abruptly, but still answered.

"I called Hawkeye. You don't have to go back, she's got the others on it." Ed leaned up for another kiss, but Roy had one more question:

"And the post-its?"

Ed smiled mischeiviously. "There's one you haven't found. I'll give you a hint..." He pulled the colonel down and whispered in his ear: "...It's somewhere...on my body."

Roy didn't have any more questions.

Post-its had never been more sexy to him than in this moment.

* * *

**_Hahaha that's funny that it turned out that way. I'm pleased. It's decent writing for writing at *checks clock* 1:09 in the morning._**

**_Please review! I like reviews! Favorites are cool, too. ;)_**


End file.
